


Got your tongue?

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Doggy Style, F/M, M4F, Oral, Pegging, Pet Play, kitten play, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse





	Got your tongue?

[rustling sounds]

hm, miss?

[yawning]

no, I was just catnapping.

mhmm.

I was dreaming of you miss.

ohhh....

[happy sound] I love when you give me scritches.

hm?

[excited] you finally got the new toy?

[awed] oh wow!

no miss I'm not scared. I'm...

[flustered] I'm uh... excited...

can we... we maybe play with it now miss?

yes miss.

my tail is still in.

do you want me to remove it or?

[happy] I was hoping you'd say that.

you want me across your lap?

of course miss.

[shuffling movements]

yes miss I'm comfortable.

[groans]

ohhh... [moaning] miss.

that feels [gasping] so good.

[groaning] please... more!

[meowing/whatever cat noise]

fffuck [gasping] faster [whine] miss please.

god. fuck. [moaning] 

it's so [moan] good miss I [groan] can't help my squirming.

[moaning] ohhh goddd. [whine]

please [whine] miss wait [gasping]

[whine] w-wait [moan] i'm not.

[panting] miss... I'm not [gasp] ready to cum yet.

t-thank you for stopping miss.

even though that felt so good. I want to cum on your new toy.

[shyly] would it be okay if I sucked your cock?

[happy noise] I would be happy to serve you miss.

may I?

[licking/sucking sounds]

[moaning]

fuck.

[licking/gagging sounds]

more... I need more of your cock.

[groaning]

oh god. [licking] more miss.

[sucking/gagging]

please.

[groaning/licking]

[gagging]

[popping sound]

y-yes miss.

thank you for letting me suck your cock.

do you want me on my hands and knees?

[happy cat noise]

yes of course miss.

like this?

mhmm it's in the top drawer.

[drawer opening sound]

[clicking sound of lube being opened]

[gasp]

it's so cold miss.

[moaning]

ohhh.... *fuck*.

miss...

[drawn out groan]

I love when you play with my asshole like that.

[moan]

feels so good [moan]

[slightly dazed] you want me to meow for you?

yes, missss...

[meowing/whatever cat noise]

your fingers feel so good in me miss. 

[moans]

oh godddd. [meowing/whatever cat noise]

please miss.

I want your cock.

n-no your fingers feel amazing but i-

[moaning]

oh god, miss, I *need* your cock.

[whine]

your kitty needs to feel full of your new cock miss, please...

[meowing/whatever cat noise]

t-thank you miss.

[lubing sounds]

OH.

fuckkk.

[moaning]

it feels *so* good to be stretched out like this [moan]

[whine] yes miss you own me.

every part [moaning] of me is yours.

from my [groaning] ears [gasp] to my t-tail.

oh god please miss go deeper. I need you to go *deeper*.

[moaning]

y-yes it feels so *fucking* good.

[groaning]

fuck.

why-

miss, why are you slowing down?

[dazed] you want me to what?

n-no I'll do whatever it takes miss.

[meowing/whatever cat noise mixed with moaning]

thank you m-miss.

[moaning]

yes miss I love [groaning] how you fuck my tight [gasp] little ass.

you give me [moan] exactly what I need.

I'm your kitten. [groan]

a-and I [gasp] want to cum for you and only you.

miss, can I cum for you, please?

y-you want me to meow for you again?

yesss miss.

[meowing/whatever cat noise mixed with moaning]

[improv orgasm. please don't scream.]

[come down slowly]

[drowsy] mmm... miss...

[happy noise]

no, I'm alright...

a little sore but it felt so fucking good. 

[yawning]

yes miss I'd love to cuddle.

[happy noise]

mmhmmm....

[slowly/drowsily] I'm just gonna close my eyes...

[fade out]


End file.
